


Fate / Alternate

by CharlemagnePink



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagnePink/pseuds/CharlemagnePink
Summary: Based approximately 20 years after Unlimited Blade Works. Angra Mainyu has finally been fully excised from the Holy Grail and its surrounding systems meaning it is no longer corrupted. In order to test its systems and ensure that they once again properly work the grail selects 7 masters to compete in a 6th Holy Grail over London. To ensure that it doesn’t become corrupted once again the Grail summons a Ruler Class servant who in turn must assemble all 7 masters and conduct the war. The story follows a master called Gustav Flug, who is chosen whilst he is being attacked by armed robbers invading his home. As he is attacked and left for dead he accidentally summons a servant through a combination of his blood and desperation to live, despite not having a catalyst. Due to this the Throne of Heroes selects a heroic spirit whose personality and goals match his own, and thus Rider is summoned. Gustav must now unwillingly participate in a Holy Grail with other masters whose servants for one reason or another were wronged during a previous Grail War.





	1. It is my business to know what other people do not know

A monolith.  
A glowing, expansive metropolis. The city that rose from the river, an industrial complex of megalithic proportions divided in twine by the river that runs through it. Homeplace of time itself. The disjointed, yet cohesive visage of skyscrapers and Victorian architecture, a cosmopolitan nexus. A melting pot of cultures and wisdom, constantly pushing forward to expand horizons. A radiant jewel among the cacophony of business and pleasure. Serving as a dining hall of global intellect, there was yet something strange about this city. London a city of prosperity, of forward thinking, of ancient, unaging magecraft.

However something plagues this magnificent construct, invisible to the ignorant, only noticeable by the astute. Leylines unusually ripe and overflowing with mana pouring fourth from the Thames and flooding the city. Magi silently celebrating, drunk on the blessings of their water.  
‘This shall serve as the perfect canvas, thus unto paint a war free of darkness. Yes the city of the future shall serve as our battleground.’ Muttered the gentleman as he balanced atop the slowly descending gondola. His slick blue hair shining in the dying sunlight as his shadow cast against the river’s reflection. His Inverness cape creating an elegant, yet intimidating silhouette. Gently he descended to the floor, reaching into his pocket as he did so, before gently resting an ornate pipe in his mouth. Puffing on the tobacco lightly, as the nicotine invaded his systems.  
‘It’s good to be back.’

Gently he strolled through the streets, effortlessly weaving and passing through the crowds that packed into the walkways like caged rats. He adored the hustle and bustle of the city, the claustrophobia of it all. Leaving trails of smoke as he passed, he slipped down alleyways as if by instinct, emerging onto ever more familiar roads and walkways. Basking in the majesty of the bronze lions that lounged before him, his mind couldn’t help but wonder. Why had he been brought back to this city? The hairs on his neck slowly standing on end as his memories crept back, with a brutal and unapologetic clarity.  
-The Holy Grail War-  
A phrase uttered in stories of myth and legend. The words left his lips as his smile deadpanned. That was his duty, to ensure incorruptible bloodshed. He shuddered, before slowly tidying his shirt. With magnificent, silver eyes he focused on the lions in front of him. Methodically repeating the instructions he had been given before being summoned from the comfort of his death bed.

Ruler class -  
His first role was to ensure that all rules of the war be followed as such, and treated with the respect they deserve. The grail had been relinquished by the vengeful beast upon its own suicide. He was summoned to ensure it would not reclaim it, that was his second role. Thirdly he was to assemble the seven who would fight this war and guide them to this burial ground, and finally he was to protect those that fell during the war with his own life. He sighed heavily as the burden of is tasks rapidly dawned on him.

The Holy Grail War, a dreadful ritual of bloodshed and violence. A battle royale of 7 combatants as they slay each other to achieve the root and acquire their deepest desires. Requiring the grail to do so, monstrous magi would summon spirits through time to do battle in their place. The spirits in turn becoming known as servants, slaves bound to those who summoned them via command seals. Unbreakable spells capable of destroying their very will. Ruler shook his head in a resigned tone, it would be his task to summon these unfortunate spirits, these servants.

Falling into one of 7 classes these beings could be summoned:  
Saber  
Archer  
Lancer  
Rider  
Caster  
Assassin  
and  
Berserker.  
Ruler being the only exception. 

Though there was still one perplexing piece of the puzzle left unanswered. The five previous wars had been held in Fuyuki, what had changed this time? Ruler mused as he mentally browsed through the notes the grail had provided him. Meticulously calling each detail with brilliant precision. The Matou and Tohsaka lineages had both abruptly stopped after the 5th war as both heirs refused to bear children, the Einzburns seemingly had been eradicated entirely in a horrific slaughter. The three founding families had finally crumbled and with them the ties to Fuyuki. Sensing this the Grail instead cast it’s net out wide with the intent of selecting members from around the globe. Ruler smiled, what a mess he had been sent to clear up. Massaging his temples Ruler slowly started to walk into the centre clearing, nearing the lions. Lightly laughing he smiled proudly ‘A war is to be held in my city. So shall be it. With all my power I will protect London and its people.’ With a final puff of his pipe and a dramatic whirl of his cape, Ruler dispersed into the air. The first command seals had finally emerged, it was time he set to work.


	2. An Inspector Calls

Tensions was slowly but surely rising. Leylines overflowing and drowning the city. Magi were running wild as their magical circuits surged with vigour. The presence of Ruler had become troublesome very quickly for the law keepers of this complex. News was spreading like wildfire across the country as the vultures all swarmed to the river desperate to participate in the bloodshed, like hyenas to a corpse. They spoke with glee as the potential spectacle before them could become their reality. Selfish desires and wishes threatening to poison the city itself. Lord El Melloi rubbed his temples in frustration as he slowly pieced together the information.  
‘Shit’  
‘Why here?’ he whined exasperatedly. ’How?’ he questioned as he threw his papers onto the ornate desk in front of him, a mountain of paperwork promptly collapsing onto the floor.

There was no doubt about it. A ruler class servant had been seen in London, seemingly sightseeing. Waver cringed as he saw Ruler posing on top of a gondola, how had he not been noticed? One doesn’t freely climb the London Eye and not get arrested unless they use magecraft. He sifted through more material, more photos of Ruler dramatically posing in front of national landmarks. He would have to thank Flat for his surprising subtlety later. The fact that Ruler was roaming London made him pale slightly as he poured himself a stiff drink and lit a cigarette. He could already hear the elders complaining but he merely shrugged it off. A Holy Grail War would be conducted here in London, what an awful location to choose he thought to himself. Groaning in defeat he slumped back into his chair, drink motionless as he did so. Downing the liquor in one he turned to the window, what benefit could come of such a cruel ritual?

As if sensing his bother, Ruler merely smiled as he stood perfectly balanced atop a crane overlooking the city. The first command seals had finally manifested themselves, they called to him, their soft soothing voice guiding him as he effortlessly waltzed across the London skyline. Like a firefly in the night sky. The rush of wind, and the howling of the traffic gave him an adrenaline rush, it filled him with an excitement he couldn’t contain. It burst from him as a smirk couldn't help but creep across his lips. He leapt from building to building, slipping through the night. The voices calling out to him, they wanted to see him. Repeating the same line, as if by mantra they endlessly repeated. ‘Scotland Yard, Scotland Yard, Scotland Yard,’ Ruler’s eyes widened in disbelief as he closed the distance between them. Memories flooded his mind as stories of his glory days filled the atmosphere, oh how they despised him for doing their job. How could he blame them, he was just of a higher calibur and that made them jealous. His prowess over them filled him with a childish glee. Overlooking the building he brought himself back to his senses, the voices emanated from the it, echoing and droning as they begged for his arrival. Straightening his tie, he dropped to the floor gracefully, as if gravity didn’t affect him. Smiling he made his way to the front gate as his body started to dissipate.

The streets were running rampant. People wild as they stole and slaughtered each other. Everyday folk driven to crime by those surrounding them, those raising them, those meant to love them. He scrawled through report after report, running a scarred hand through messy blonde hair as bags hung from his eyes. John Smith. The head of Scotland Yard. The man now charged with taming London, keeping its people safe, keeping them sane. The surging leylines, their constant ebb and flow, it drilled into their heads as their circuits flared. Magi were being driven mad by the mana overflow, everyday people unable to handle having their circuits forcefully activated were collapsing in the very streets he patrolled. This madness would have to stop. Glancing over at his wrist he wistfully sighed, a band of 3 perfectly aligned rectangles covered his wrist. They formed a geometric bracelet on his skin as they pulsated and glowed. They throbbed and ached as his eyes stung.

Looking at his watch, 4am, Mrs Smith wouldn’t be impressed. Stretching out he stood in the window overlooking the night. He was a man of tall stature standing at 6 foot 5. His body toned and scarred from years of countless service, groomed yet rough hands scratched at his emerging beard. His shoulder length hair greasy and matted hung from his head as he ran his finger through it, in a poor attempt to comb the mess. His cerulean eyes piercing the night as he gruffly coughed. His coat rested loosely on his shoulders as he rummaged for a lighter.  
‘The Holy Grail War huh,’ he finally spoke ‘The Clock Tower warned me of such a thing,’ looking down at his wrist, a dark red band of 3 identical rectangles forming a bracelet of sorts, ‘I just never anticipated I would be apart of it myself’. Momentarily sorting himself out John strode towards the office door, opening it to be greeted by several other detectives. ‘Team it is our duty to win this war and procure the Grail. We will protect this city and it’s people at all costs.’

The detectives stiffened and gave an affirmative nod before following John as he made his way to the staircase. One of the detectives, a young lady stepped forward carrying a briefcase, hesitantly she handed the case to John who nodded back knowingly. Silently he took the case, opening it gently so he may peek at its contents. There it lay shining in the artificial light, a sliver of metal, a fragment.  
‘The Natural History Museum reserved it for us sir’ the young lady spoke, John listening intently. ‘The only condition for loaning it is that we return it to them after inspection.’ she explained softly. Lifting the fragment into the air John squinted, his eyes tracing every ounce of the fragment. Would this be enough?  
‘Be careful with that, it’s a precious relic you know?’ a sharp voice cut through the silence. On instinct he grasped the piece, pocketing it as he reached for his handgun. His surrounding detectives doing the same as they all aimed their firearms at the now present target. A light laughing rung through the deathly silent air as Ruler came into vision, the group tensing as he did so. Their trigger fingers becoming ever more twitchy. Stoically John’s eyes pierced Ruler’s as he felt a sweat emerging on his forehead. What an authority the man had.

‘I am Ruler, overseer of the Holy Grail War, protector of the fallen masters’ Ruler proclaimed, trying to hide his increasing sweating. Silently John carried on staring, his entourage becoming ever restless. ‘I am here to accompany and guide you throughout your summoning, you are the first master to acquire their command seals’ Ruler elaborated. Stepping forward John extended a hand,  
‘If you truly are no threat Ruler then you will shake my hand’ John commanded as he approached the servant, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Gingerly Ruler extended his own, firmly grasping John’s. Seemingly pleased by the exchange John stepped back ‘You may accompany us Ruler, you seem legitimate.’ Once again clenching the shred of metal the group slid down the halls and stairs as they silently entered an elevator. Whilst stuffy none complained, they were anxious for what was about to transpire.

‘You understand what that is don’t you?’ Ruler inquired as they filed out of the stuffy metal box into the darkness. John merely raised an eyebrow in contempt as he strutted into the darkness in front of them.  
‘Excalibur’ he stood motionless, ‘This is a fragment of Excalibur, the holy sword from the lake, The sword of King Arthur’ he explained in a blasé fashion, somewhat shocking Ruler. How could someone be so apathetic about such a relic? ‘Being summoned in Britain will increase his power exponentially’ John continued as he used the fragment to cut open his palm. Slathering his fingers in the gushing scarlet liquid he motioned to the floor. Setting about their work, the detectives flicked on the lights as John started to inscribe runes and symbols into the floor. Meticulously drawing each symbol before moving onto the next. With grace he completed a summoning circle before Ruler who stood in silent astonishment. He had no need to help the man who went about such a ritual with indifference.

Once satisfied John placed the now bloodied fragment in the centre before making his way back to the group. Checking his watch he nodded to the other detectives, Ruler checking his own. 4:30 AM this group moved with surprise pace. Taking a deep breath, John closed his eye and raised his arm towards the circle,  
‘Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.  
The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.  
The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Shut (fill).  
Repeat every five times.  
Simply, shatter once filled.  
I announce.  
Yourself is under me, my fate is in your sword.  
In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.  
Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.  
You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!’ John roared with a rather unusual passion, his eyes glowed as he energetically recited the mantra.

The room glowed a blinding white, cutting through the darkness as the circle started to dissipate, the ground shook as all but Ruler and John were shaken to their feet. His wrist pulsated as he merely focused on the miracle happening before him. Ruler watched in stunned silence as the light filled the room, what a beautiful sight to behold. His circuits surged as he struggled to maintain hold of the ritual, his body shook as he roared once again in victory. Before him stood an imposing figure. A giant clad in a shining armour, piercing yellow eyes shone in the dark as their flowing golden mane bellowed in a storm of their own creation. Silently, motionlessly they stood there. John bowed before the giant, their yellow eyes not once blinking. Raising one hand out in front of them, the giant’s began to glow a golden light as a metallic substance began to form and weave around their gauntlet, it twisted and contorted forming a gigantic lance around their hand. John watched in heavy dread and anticipation as the armoured monster looked down on him,  
‘King Artoria, I am your loyal servant I shall be your loyal subject as you reclaim your country’ John echoed. Artoria merely nodded before she turned to inspect the room she had been summoned in.

Her armour gave her a fearsome appearance, truly fitting of the Lion King. Her armoured helmet took on the form of a ferocious wild cat as a mane of hair flowed out from it, covering her head and shoulders in a majestic lock of fur. Jagged and pronounced fangs jutted from the mouthpiece of the helmet as her yellow eyes glowed from within the visor. Her pauldrons splayed out diagonally as yet more bellowed from them, forming a regal cape of sorts to compliment her armour. Her breastplate, rather pronounced for a king, slanted forward creating a spike that rose from her chest. Her battle skirt, covered in thick plates of shining armour flowed whenever she turned or moved, her hips in turn were adorned by yet more golden fur and metal hip plates. Finally her metal armoured boots crunched with each step on the ground. The cracked the ground with each weighted step. The armour rose to her knees where it once again slanted forward creating knife-like spikes that shot out dramatically. Her lance, heavy and forceful gently rested in her hand as she aimlessly wondered inspecting her new surroundings in silence.

Deathly silent the whole time Ruler finally spoke up  
‘I pronounce you John Smith to be the first master to registered in this Holy Grail War. My your servant Artoria Pendragon lead you to victory.’ With dramatic flare Ruler finished his declaration, turning to John he smiled. Placing a hand on his shoulder he quickly dissipated leaving the master and servant alone. Sneaking a look at the wandering Artoria he gulped slightly, how was he going to explain this to Mrs Smith?


	3. Man rules now where They ruled once; They shall soon rule where man rules now

Ruler was peacefully waltzing the streets of London once again, the night sky lit up by the bustling traffic below. The city glowed ambiently among the choking darkness. The summoning had gone surprisingly smoothly he mused to himself. Artoria. What a fearsome servant to summon into this war. Then again John himself seemed a fearsome man, maybe the two would get along after all. Lost in thought Ruler was caught off guard by scent of food from below. He had been aimlessly wandering, now finding himself atop the the rooftops of Camden. The scent of freshly cooked meat and exotic vegetables filled his lungs as people below happily ate and conversed with each other. He could let loose once, surely? Promptly dispersing he reappeared from behind one of said food stands. It made him salivate slightly as he approached one of the vendors, his appearance brought a smile to their face.

'I love the costume sir, very fitting' The vendor complimented, Ruler laughing in response

'Tis elementary my dear, I'll have your finest cuisine,' he played along as the lady portioned out a serving for him. Thanking the lady he bid her adieu before disappearing into the crowd, all whilst munching on the chicken he had purchased. Apparently it was called karaage, or at least that's what he think she said. The crispy coating and succulent inside made his mouth water as it exploded with flavour. It was simply exquisite. His musings though were cut short by an serene voice that had started to fill his head.

The second command seals had manifested.

In despair that his meal was being cut short Ruler proceeded to wolf down the rest of his food before promptly dispersing into the air. They once again were repeating a location with an almost drone like consistency. They wouldn't stop, boring into his skull as they did so. 'Massachusetts, Massachusetts, Massachusetts,' Ruler frowned in slight frustration. That didn't help at all, Massachusetts was a large state after all. Was he going to have to scan the entire state for a single person? That was ludicrous. Why couldn't it have been more specific? Like Scotland Yard. Understanding the futility of his complaints Ruler straightened his, it was time he set off for work.

The village of Dunwich was a rather bizarre little place. A decrepit little town in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by seemingly endless woodland. A secluded little hideout that no one dared visit for their was a myth that surrounded the town. A myth of an unspeakable creature, a hideous object that once seen could not be unseen. Something lurked in this town, those unfortunate enough to see see such a thing were often labelled insane or liars for their stories. For these reasons the village had become clouded in mystery and obscurity, being lost in its own state. It didn't even show up on state maps. Noticing this however Ruler was unperturbed, if anything this made him want to look for the town even more. Though the voices became ever more present he couldn't ignore such an abnormality. Signalling for a taxi, Ruler made his decision. He would visit this town first, he had to start somewhere after all.

Ruler soon found himself walking by foot as the taxi driver refused to go any further. The pair had travelled to the far edge of rural Massachusetts and were now well and truly lost. Yet Ruler pressed on, the voices had become increasingly stronger, repeating their silly mantras as they bore it into his head. He could sense heavy use of magecraft as he seemingly traversed down this endless road. I had to go somewhere. He knew this kind of illusion well, it was painfully obvious to him that whatever was at play it was toying with him. He wiped sweat from his brow as carried on plodding forward, this illusion would eventually break, he was a servant after all. He wouldn't be defeated by something so trivial.

Inside the halls a pained howling echoed hollowly. Sorrowfully it cried and wailed as noises of squelching and splashing accompanied the horrific array. Blood stained the walls as the helpless victim screamed in agony, its nerves firing as neurons went into overdrive. Flesh rendered and splayed as the grizzly display only continued. The perpetrator merely smiled. A malefic, sickening grin has spread across their face as crimson liquid gushed and sprayed through the air. Lurching forward the figure proceeded to bite, and bite and bite. Each mouthful causing the pitiful thing to cry ever so more quietly. Innards slowly being consumed as the very lasts dregs of its life were eaten. Seemingly pleased the figure rose into the air, tendrils slapping the ground and slathering themselves in the liquid as it ascended higher into the room. Blood dripped from it's many orifices as eyes darted and blinked randomly, monstrous tongues licking the ground savouring every last drop.

Once seemingly finished the abomination sunk back into the ground, its trip of ecstasy finally reaching its limit as the mouths closed and the tongues dissolved. In turn the creature started to liquefy, becoming sludge as each eldritch appendage made contact with the stone floor becoming a pool of greyish slime. The pool pulsated and groaned as it writhed on the floor, humans limbs now in turn rising from the unholy mess. Feminine yet delicate arms reached out, clawing at the floor as it trying to pull themselves out of the ground. Fingernails rapidly taking on unnatural shades of red as more of the creature emerged from the slimy pit. It was a blonde haired woman of petite physique, her skin deathly white and pulled taught across her bones. Her body convulsed and writhed as it slowly rose to its feet. It's eyes glowed a dark crimson as they pierced through the darkness and grotesque murkiness. Slowly the figure made its way across the room, each step becoming more natural, becoming more purposeful.

Yvonne Dunwich. That was its name. That creature. Matriarch of the Dunwich family, the namesake of its own village. A magus family which specialised in transfiguration of unholy and eldritch proportions. Descendants of some inhuman object, their family goal is to once again reclaim the power their bloodline lost throughout the generations. For this they needed magic, true magic. To this end the family hunted down any artifact that would let them bypass the root, however none existed. None except one, an artifact seemingly lost to the Einzburns and their eradication, the Holy Grail. Oh how they craved it, how they needed it. So when news of a new Grail War was emerging the family went berserk. They needed to enter, they needed to win. The family pillaged and plundered any magical store they found, desperately searching for a catalyst they could use, anything even slightly magical. Even though none had command seals they needed to be prepared and within days of the searching their prayers were answered.

A contact from the Clock Tower, a rogue magi had plundered the personal belongings of a now deceased Kayneth El Melloi. Among them was a little box, containing seemingly nothing except a small specks of dirt. They had found their catalyst, all that had to do now was wait. Yvonne was branded with the marks of Grail, 3 command seals. Their plans were now coming to fruition, the head matriarch, the strongest of their magi had been selected.

Yvonne traversed the corridors as she slowly made her way to her bedroom. A trail of grey sludge following her as she walked with ever more ferocity. Kicking the door open she ran straight to the bathroom, the maids had already prepared her bath. Gently lowering herself into the tub, she soaked among the heavily scented water. The stench of death followed her everywhere she went, this water blessed by the local priest himself was meant to fend off such disgusting aromas, it wasn't very ladylike. As she cleaned herself she inspected her hand. Her command seals had covered her fingernails, they pulsated and glowed an unnatural red that not even varnish could hide. They were her proof that she was a master, that she was worthy. As the blood and sludge dripped from her body staining the now blackened water she exited the tub. The coolness of the water meeting the air sent a chill up her spine as she made her way towards the maids that were no preparing her clothes. Silently they dried her body and clothed her.

'Milady there is a guest waiting downstairs, they requested your presence' one of the maids explained. Yvonne in turn raised an eyebrow. They rarely ever had guests, let alone ones that had the nerve to summon the head matriarch.

'Who has such nerve? How dare they!' Yvonne snarled causing the maids to flinch.

'He claimed his name was Ruler and that he had an appointment with you.' The maid meekly elaborated. Yvonne's eyes widening as she realised who her guest was.

'Very well make us tea and invite our guest upstairs' she motioned.

Yvonne waited impatiently as she sat in her chair waiting for Ruler. She wore a red and white Victorian dress. She wore a heavy ruffled skirt that hung around her ankles. Her ruby slippers accompanied the skirt nicely and gave her a more innocent appearance. Immediately off put however by the crimson and pearl adorned corset that she wore, covering her waist and abdomen. The top of her dress too was ruffled and heavy, protecting her modesty. She finished the attire with a cute red bow that she wore around her collar. Inspecting her command seals she almost didn't notice Ruler enter the room. Ruler struggled to control his gag reflex upon seeing her. Her stench was so strong, the scent of innards and death were overwhelming, such a horrific aroma to be a part of. However being the gentleman he was, Ruler remained unfazed making his way to the chair opposite that Yvonne had gestured to. She had prepared a small table upon which sat a pot of tea and 2 Bone China teacups. With the grace of a royal she poured them both a cup before gently handing one over to Ruler as he took his seat. Politely thanking her he took a sip, early grey, at least she had good taste he thought to himself.

'I believe you know why I am here Lady Yvonne?' Ruler questioned as he continued to sip away. Yvonne lightly nodded 'Yes you're here to register me as a master correct Ruler? Though please forgive me I was expecting someone else' Yvonne bluntly admitted. Ruler laughing in response

'Yes I am not the typical Ruler am I dear,' He laughed heartily as he continued to drink, 'Though I assure you I am still very capable,' he suddenly deadpanned. Yvonne silently nodding once again 'My apologies,' she merely smiled. 'Are you here to accompany me as I summon my servant Ruler?' she inquired as the pair proceeded to down their tea. Noticing the slightly awkward tone in the air.

'Only if you are willing Lady Yvonne, shall you request privacy I shall wait here,' Ruler explained, he understood for some that summoning was a personal task.

'That won't be necessary Ruler you may accompany me and appraise the ritual for yourself,' Yvonne smiled back. Taking the offer Ruler rose from his chair as Yvonne made her way to the door 'Please follow me,' she gestured. Bowing slightly as he did so Ruler followed her to a separate room. The stench was even worse in this room, forcing Ruler to throw up in his mouth as he struggled to maintain composure. What unholy acts were committed in this room? Turning on the lights it revealed a perfectly assembled summoning circle that had been inscribed into the stone floor. Blood had been used to fill in the crevices as innards filled the circle itself. Delicately skipping through the circle Yvonne placed a little box in the centre, causing Ruler to question where she got it from.

Raising her arm into the air she began her own incantation, she spoke her words n a language in a language that couldn't help but give Ruler chills. He couldn't understand why but on some primal level her words disturbed him, they were uncanny, inhuman. He shivered as she rehearsed the lines of her mantra perfectly. The circle on the flaw began to glow a bright red as the ground shook beneath them, the light rapidly filling with a bright light, blinding the pair. Among the radiance a voice called out

'Are you my master? Are you the lord I swear fealty to?'

Before the pair stood a figure, his face radiant like the sun. He had locks of swept back black hair, with a single strand laying front of his face. His bright orange eyes filled the air with a warm glow as they distinguished themselves among the light. His toned body was clad in a green crop top that covered his left arm, he wore dark green shorts that were bound at his knees giving them a baggy appearance. His right hand was covered in a brown leather gauntlet whilst his left arm was adorned by a blue pauldron and gauntlet that were both accentuated with gold highlights. He wore brown knee length boots that rose up covering his shorts, his feet in turn covered by blue armoured boots which in turn were highlighted with gold. In his left hand he held a bright yellow sword, its luminous glow pleasing to the eye, though for some unknown reason half the blade had been bound and wrapped in a dark purple cloth seemingly concealing it's true appearance. More prominent however was the blade in his right hand, much larger and menacing in appearance. It glowed a deep red from underneath its cloth prison. What confused Ruler however was that all these details paled in comparison to a certain feature, something he just couldn't for the life of him look away from. On his face lay a single mark, whatever he did it just drew him in.

'I am Saber! I swear loyalty to my master!' It spoke firmly, eliciting a silent nod from Yvonne who in turn was stunned by the servant's appearance. Taking her hand he kissed it before turning to face Ruler 'And who are you? A fellow knight?' Saber questioned. Lightly laughing Ruler responded

'Sadly I am not, I am the Ruler class servant overseeing this war. It is my job to ensure all servants and masters stay in accordance with the rules' Ruler explained, only getting a solemn yet affirmative head shake from Saber. 'Yvonne Dunwich you are officially the second master to enter the Holy Grail Way. Now you must make your way to London as will the other masters. May your servant Saber bring forth your wish.' With a bow Ruler dispersed, his job now done.


	4. Lord El Melloi's Frustration

Of course this would happen. Of course. Why wouldn't it? This is how these things normally end up. For goodness sake why him? It literally could have picked anyone and it chose him. Of course it would. He wanted no part of this disgusting conflict, he had left that cursed place long ago and had no interest in dredging back up its gruesome past. He glanced over at his cabinet, the only notable piece of furniture in his apartment. The room was spacious yet rather blank, he was a minimalist preferring to keep the space empty. Except for a small kitchen, all he had was an old sofa he had taken from his office, its red velvet lining worn and smelling distinctly of tobacco. Accompanying this was his overly large television with a plethora of different consoles plugged into it, he enjoyed his video games after all. Finally to finish his trifecta he had a rather ornate cabinet that stood in the corner of his living room, its frame was made of thick oak stained red. Completely empty save for a little wooden box that was sealed shut, a single piece of cloth was visible from its glass viewing window. It was clearly precious to him in some capacity.

He sank further into the depths of his sofa as he whined and groaned.

'Shit,' a single word escaped his lips as he continued to smoke like a chimney, the plume bellowing out of his window as his cigarette continued to burn away little by little. Lord El Melloi II was not impressed. Not impressed at all. Looking at his hand he once again groaned. Pulsating and glowing, ebbing and throbbing, 3 command seals had etched themselves into his hand. Taking on the appearance of a chariot wheel the glowed with a fierce intensity. Lord El Melloi didn't care much for them however, 'You could've at least given me an interesting design you stupid cup,' he complained as he sulked on his sofa. The velvet cushioning squishing ever so quietly under his weight. It was only a matter of time before Ruler would show up and start asking questions, he even had a catalyst he mused to himself. In fact he had several stowed away in the Clock Tower, though only an idiot would use those ones he thought to himself in a snarky fashion.

He was not happy at all about being picked, he had a feeling it would happen too. From what his research had shown the grail was seemingly picking its masters at random, though the servants and classes it was giving them was interesting. Only 2 had been summoned but he instantly recognised the pair. How could he not? Merely musing to himself Waver was cut from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Lazily rising from his seat he walked towards the door, cigarette dangerously close to being a tiny stub. Looking through the peephole he once again groaned, Ruler had arrived. Opening the door he greeted Ruler with a sulky grunt before walking back to the living room, leaving the rather apprehensive servant to invite himself in.

'Lord El Melloi I presume you understand why I…' Ruler awkwardly began.

'Firstly its Lord El Melloi II and you will refer to me as such, and secondly yes I know why you're here,' Waver abruptly and impatiently cutting in. Ruler was stood in the centre of the living room as Waver payed him very little attention. This was certainly the most awkward it had been so far for him, he could tell Waver was having a bad day. Tentatively Ruler piped up 'Do you have a servant you wish to register, Lord El Melloi II?' Making sure to use his full title. Waver seemingly now interested raised an eyebrow.

'No I do not,' he answered honestly surprising Ruler, 'In fact I have no intention of participating in this silly little war at all. In fact I have several questions for you Ruler.' Waver continued. Ruler quickly realising the situation he was getting himself into pulled out his pipe gesturing to Waver 'Do you mind?' he asked politely, Waver in turn merely gesturing to his cigarette he was lighting, giving Ruler the go ahead. Both men stood there in silence, taking a moment to relish in the sweet bliss their addiction brought them both.

Finally after several moments passed Ruler's face became serious 'I understand you have many questions Lord El Melloi II…'

'Please call me Waver,'

'...Waver so let us start with the most pressing issue.' Ruler pointed to Waver's hand 'I understand you wish to relinquish your command seals, yes?' Waver simply nodded in response.

'I have no desire to participate in this war, I made a promise last time I participated and I fully intend to uphold it.' Waver stated bluntly, taking Ruler's silence as acknowledgement.

'You understand what it means don't you? I'm sure you do but I must ask out of obligation.' Ruler inquired, Waver's solemn face was all the answer he needed, with a click of his fingers the marks on Waver's hand rapidly dissipated. Waver unflinching the whole time. 'Now I understand you have several questions for me yes?' Waver's brows furrowed,

'Yes I do.'

'Why is a sixth Holy Grail War taking place at all?'

'It's a test of the Grail's systems, to ensure they still work properly,'

'Why would they need testing? What happened to it?'

'It was corrupted, a servant was dragged into it damaging it's systems,'

'Sounds like you're covering something up but I'll take it for now. Why London?'

'The Thames provides an abnormally strong leyline, this allows for the summoning of the grail without an Einzburn homunculus,'

'I smell bullshit,'

'It is true, it's why the leylines all over the city have flooded, it allows servants to fight at full strength so the grail may absorb them fully,'

'Still smells like shit but I guess it's better than nothing,'

'Any other questions?'

'Yes one more,'

'Go on,'

'These servants, is there a pattern to them? The coincidence is too much,'

'That I cannot answer, I believe that answer lies solely with the grail,'

'Cheap.'

The room now fully smoked out cut the pair from the conversation. Smoke wafted through the air as a slight smog had blanketed the room. Ruler had purposely evaded answering his questions properly, it only further frustrated him. The rapid pace of it all however was rather humorous he thought. In only a matter of seconds he had not only lost his command seals but Ruler had successfully evaded all his questions despite them both knowing he was withholding information. He didn't like not knowing, it only angered him. Seemingly having had enough he rose from his chair, walking off into the kitchen. Ruler puzzled waited for him to return as he continued to puff at his pipe. Seconds later Waver walked back in carrying two glasses and a bottle, popping the lid Ruler's eyes widened. The scent of brandy cutting through the thick aroma of tobacco, looking down at Waver he watched as the man poured them both a glass.

After he was done he passed a glass to Ruler before raising his own into the air.

'Here's to your shitty war, don't kill my students,' Waver growled as the pair downed their drinks.

Walking back through the door he had entered Ruler sighed what a fellow he was. The famed Lord El Melloi II. What a fellow indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slower upload speed this chapter, I am at work so I only have time to write once I get home. I wanted to try a different tone with this chapter, I wanted it to mimic the frustration that Waver was feeling, almost as if it was from his perspective. I hope you all didn't mind the more rapid speed and slight change of pace. It was meant to be a slightly humorous tone from the previous serious tones the other 3 chapters had set, just a moment of levity. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated as I'm trying to learn how to make the tonal shifts less jarring. Especially because of a certain Master and Servant pair being introduced later.


	5. Insanity is relative. It depends on who has who locked in what cage

Staggering out into the street they clutched their head. This was the second time this month they had been admitted into that damned place. It was unfair, why couldn't they leave them be? Looking at their arms, one could understand why. As they staggered through the corridors one could easily tell why. Bandages covering their arms rose from their knuckles up to their elbows. Freshly wrapped, taught and clean. It was the second time that month they had crashed like this. Looking at their wrists it was all too abundantly clear, beneath the bandages ugly, thick scars littered their forearms. Cuts that had gone too deep, each failed attempts at one stage or another. Their fingers, laced with grooves and cuts stung with each movement as if their skin was trying to pull away. The scent of surgical alcohol clung to them as they tried to remove the now stuck bandages, oh how it hurt to have them stick like this.

They continued to make their way down the clinical halls as they made their way to the main exit with an all too concerning familiarity. Their old and worn high top shoes made squeaking noises as the rubber stuck to the recently buffed floors. Their black cargo trousers hung heavily from their hips as they swayed with each step. Their long blue sweatshirt clung to them as they continued to struggle, only weighed down further by the thick orange body warmer that covered them. Their mess of thick black hair, now matted and greasy kept falling in front of their face, irritating their ever increasingly tired eyes. Clearly visible black bags hung from their eyelids as their dull grey eyes surveyed the corridor in front of them. Though the nurses had discharged them they were concerned about 3 red bruises that had started developing on their abdomen. They were bright red and seemingly pulsating.

As they left the hospital their stomach started to churn as they vomited on the floor in front of them, they couldn't even remember how they got those bruises but oh did they hurt and ache. The nurses theorised they must've fallen as they black out, hitting their stomach in the process. As the carried along their way they strained to remember the events that had transpired. They had crashed again, their meds had run out and they couldn't replace them. Last night they had had another meltdown. Their skin crawled just thinking about it. Horrific images of blood and gore filling their mind as they made their way onto the bus, next stop Fuyuki.

Name: Ikiru Kibō . Patient number 292005. Diagnosis is post traumatic stress syndrome, schizophrenia and depression. Police reports state that on December 12th 1994 they were found heavily injured and profusely bleeding by an unidentified young girl who brought them to Fuyuki General Hospital. Believed to be a victim of a serial killer who was running rampant at the time. This individual was later identified as Ryuunosuke Uryuu. Despite heavy injuries to their abdomen, arms and legs none were fatal and after major corrective surgery Ikuru was set to be discharged. However due to the nature of the incidents witnessed Ikuru was admitted for psychological therapy where they described scene of torture and murder at the hands of a cruel 'wizard' and his son. It is believed these are delusions that they're mind created to deal with the trauma. Though a key witness in the case Ryuunosuke Uryuu, his own murder still remains a mystery.

Ruler grimaced as he read through the files, such a sad fate for someone so young he thought to himself. Working with the Clock Tower was seemingly yielding results. Informants from Fuyuki had sent details of new potential master candidates, the reports indicated that in fact command seals were seemingly forming within Ikiru. This thought made Ruler slightly sick, why would the grail wis to pick such a candidate? Hadn't they suffered enough. When the voices had started again alerting him of new command seals he knew it was a bad omen when they revealed the new master was to be located in Fuyuki itself. He was all too familiar with the tragedy that had been the 5th Holy Grail War and especially the 4th. How the curse of Angra Mainyu has caused the city to go up in unquenchable black flames. How the Grail had chosen a serial killer of people to be a master. His brows furrowed as he tried to piece together the events currently happening, it was clear Ikiru would not be capable to participate in this war, in fact it would be cruel. They had suffered enough from the previous one, or was that the point? Was this the grail's plan?

Thanking Flat who has passed him said documents Ruler turned to the window. Despite not even being a member of the Clock Tower they had given him an office to make his base of operations. It had taken a lot of pleading on his part to even get in. Something he was sure Waver only allowed because he was fed up of hearing him whine. Flat enthusiastically saluted before leaving the room, it was rather spacious with little paper work, the complete opposite of Waver's. His only payment for such a place was that he would have to provide a lecture once a month, something Ruler was more than happy to provide. The students had taken to calling him Professor Watson, he was in charge of alchemical research. Something Waver believed he would be more than capable of handling. Sifting through the documents once more Ruler left his office, traversing the halls until he found Waver's. Silently entering he was greeted with a scowl. As usual Waver was smoking as he read through research papers, he was currently reading Flat's paper on thaumaturgical theories, the boy was a prodigy with talents far beyond that of his age, but his handwriting was atrocious. Looking up he noticed the serious look on Ruler's face, the man had something to say.

'I presume you read the report of the next master candidate?'

'...Yes…...what will you do? You can't seriously let them participate can you?' Waver asked solemnly. Indeed he had looked through the report, having seen the crimes of that murderer first hand Waver could only imagine what that poor child had witnessed.

'I intend to stop them from participating if I can…..'

'Can't you just remove their seals like you did with me?'

'Yes but only if a Master willingly relinquishes them of their own volition may I do so,' Ruler explained, gaining a sad expression from Waver. 'I will leave for Fuyuki now in order to chat with them.' Waver nodding in approval. With that Ruler left Waver's office heading down the corridor before he dispersed into the air, this wouldn't be easy.

Ikuru writhed as they sat in the bus. Images of horror and blood filling their head as their stomach growled and ached. Their bruises had only gotten worse, it didn't make any sense. Lifting their shirt, seemingly unaware of the other people surrounding them on the bus, their fears were confirmed. The bruises were no longer just red, they were glowing and pulsating. Long and thin in shape they had taken on a bizarre shape, shocking even the now increasingly confused crowd they had attracted. The marks ran as 2 red lines that stretched from the bottom of their chest all the way to their abdomen where they made contact with a crescent shaped marking that covered their navel. Ikiru was too shocked to even comprehend what was happening, they didn't recall ever getting a tattoo, and bruises wouldn't even be able to taken on unnatural shapes like this. Lowering their shirt they exited the bus making their way home. Their apartment was only a small place. 3 rooms in total composing of a bedroom, bathroom and living room. Though cramped it served them well.

Walking to the fridge the opened it grabbing at a small box of natto that had been brewing there for a few days. They hadn't been allowed to eat at the hospital so they were starving. Promptly microwaving the box they sat at the table ready to eat their meal when they heard a knock at the door. Shivers ran up their spine as they instinctively hid under the table.

'Ikuru please don't be alarmed I've come to talk to you,' a pleasant voice rang from behind the door, 'Please may I come in?'. It was Ruler, he was stood outside hoping Ikuru would answer the door. Yet there was only silence. Ikuru remained silent as they hid under the table. 'I wanted to talk to you, I believe your story. I mean that honestly. Ikuru remained sceptical as they edged towards the door. Looking through the peephole they were met by Ruler who awkwardly smiled as he tried to make himself look warm. With the door on latch Ikuru opened the door ajar to inspect Ruler, seemingly satisfied they finally opened the door letting Ruler in.

Walking into the dingy room Ruler followed as Ikuru sat back at the table to carry on eating their meal. In silence they scoffed the antto as Ruler merely minded his own. Once finished they turned looking at Ruler, it was clear Ruler's presence made them uncomfortable.

'What do you mean you believe me?' Ikuru questioned as their head throbbed. Ruler taken aback by the sudden question responded.

'That wizard you saw. He wasn't an illusion. He was real.' Ruler explained, unsure of how to word his thoughts. Ikuru paled hearing him speak, clenching their head as they started to tremble and cry. 'I's terribly sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Ruler tried to comfort them as Ikuru struggled to keep composure. 'Their name was Bluebeard and they were a cruel, evil being,' Ruler continued softly. Ikuru merely looking up at him. 'They were in fact magic, they were a being called a servant, summoned to fight in a magic ritual which they used as an excuse to murder innocents.' Ruler elaborated, 'You were one of his victims.' Ruler paused as a lump formed in his throat. 'I understand you were rescued by a little girl who you claimed was a wizard too. I believe that was entirely the case Ikuru,' Ruler was trying his best not to choke on his words. This was much harder than he imagined. The grail had done this. It had destroyed this innocent child's life.

'What do you mean? I'm so confused,' Ikuru rambled as they tried to slowly piece the information they were given.

'In 1994 there was a magic ritual in Fuyuki called the Holy Grail War in which 7 magi and their servants, magic beings they summon to battle in their place, fought to the death.' Ruler explained as best he could, 'Bluebeard was one of these servants summoned.' Ikuru crumbled hearing this, they clutched their head. Words they were told were lies, just delusions were rapidly being torn at the seams.

'What were they fighting over?' They growled, an anger brewing in them.

'The Holy Grail, a magic relic capable of granting wishes.'

'Who would believe bullshit like that?!' Ikuru explodes, a combination of tears and phlegm splattering everywhere. 'What fucking idiot would believe such a stupid fucking joke of a lie?!' Ikuru through their chair to the ground as they stood up. A combination of grief and anger overwhelming them.

Ruler looked up with a sorrowful and apologetic look. 'Im sorry, but it is true.' Ikuru's eyes wild with anger, Ruler paused clearly unable to speak.

'Spit it out! Say it!' They spat as they looked at Ruler grief stricken.

'Those bruise marks you have, they're called command seals. They are proof that the Grail has chosen you as a potential master for the next Holy Grail War. I'm sorry.' Ruler explained looking at the ground the whole time. Ikuru stumbled, chuckling as they backed away from Ruler.

'This is a joke, some setup to make fun of me because I'm crazy. You think I'm that stupid.' Ikuru snapped as they backed further away from Ruler. Ruler in turn could only express sorrow as he struggled himself to remain calm.

'I'm not joking. I am telling the truth and only the truth. I swear on my true name that I am.' Ruler insisted. 'I recommend you do not participate, I implore you to let me remove your command seals so you may be free of this.' Ruler pleaded with Ikuru.

'Leave this house.' Ruler looked shocked, Ikuru only looking at him coldly. 'I should have never let you in. People like you only do this to make fun of me. Leave now or I will call the police. Don't come back.' Ikuru's mood shift made Ruler cautious it was clear that whatever medication they had taken was wearing off and they were becoming ever increasingly unreasonable. Their trembling and convulsing was panic inducing to watch. There was nothing he could do. They wouldn't listen anymore. Apologising curtly he quickly left the apartment before Ikuru could grab the phone, dissipating into the air not long after.

Waver was in the middle of marking exam papers when Ruler crashed back into his office, slightly trembling. Looking up he noticed the grim expression that crept across his face.

'They wouldn't listen Waver,' Ruler almost stuttered, 'They're hurting so badly and they won't listen to me. I'm trying to help.' Ruler choked a little trying to maintain his composure in front of the other gentleman. Rising from his chair with a heavy sigh he lit a cigarette, offering one to Ruler as he did so. The servant gladly accepting.

'Of course they won't listen, would you have believed them if the roles were reversed?'

'No…..I...guess not,' Ruler admitted. Waver simply raising an eyebrow as he poured them both a stiff drink.

'Come now Ruler you have a war to manage, you can't be getting worked up over this,' Waver casually explained.

'One of my roles is to protect masters that have no servant…'

What if they did have one? What would you do then?' Questioned Waver. Ruler went silent, Waver was right. He had no reason to get worked up, Masters were likely to die in this war no matter who they were. He had to remain impartial, logical. He was letting his emotions get the better of him. Gently thanking thanking Waver he downed his drink in one.

'Please may I have another?' Waver raising an eyebrow yet again.

'Have mine I'm still marking work.' Handing Ruler his glass Waver sat back in his chair, cigarette in mouth, as he continued his reading.


	6. Weapons and arts are but an opening act. True heroes kill with their eyes

It had just gone 3am. He had been typing for well over 4 hours now. That's what happens when you leave assignments too late though. He cursed his laziness as he drank his 7th cup of coffee. He was going to have to power through the night again. The light from his monitor reflected off his glasses giving him a rather humorous appearance. His glasses were large and circular with thick black rims. His shoulder length brown hair had been tied up and held in place by a hair clip he found lying around his roommate's things. She was out at her boyfriend's so he was sure she wouldn't mind. He wore an oversized lilac sweater with sleeves so long they covered his hands, forcing him to bunch them at his elbows. To accompany these he wore black tracksuit bottoms that hung from his hips loosely and neon pink socks. Listening to music as he did so he scrolled through the pages of his text book trying to find the right quotes, he had been caught out for this last time and had no intention of failing another assignment. His parents had gotten real angry last time that had happened. Gustav Flug was this student's name. Sole heir of the Flug magus family. A subsidiary magus family that had become renowned in Germany and the Netherlands for their magecraft textbooks. The Flugs produced the highest quality of magical tomes to be found throughout Europe, even envied by the Tohsaka's for their skill in this craft, though they'd never admit it. Gustav however was the black sheep among this lineage of book makers. He possessed no aptitude for magecraft whatsoever, making him an embarrassment to the family, a laughing stock. How could someone so incapable be born into such a family, even if it wasn't a main branch. His parents though embarrassed would never admit it to their son, even among mages they at least had some decency. Instead they pushed for him to go into law, the family wanted to branch out its industry a little and law seemed a natural route for them considering their record keeping capabilities. So Gustav seemed like the perfect fit. He hated it, it was so boring for him. Just text book after textbook. They even moved him to Cologne so he'd be able to walk to university and back, so he couldn't really say no. Caught up in his work he didn't even notice the faint tapping at his window.

It all happened all so fast. One minute he was typing up his assignment, the next he was on the floor. Turning around to reach a book he had left on his bed he was greeted by 3 men all wearing ski masks. Instinctively he panicked moving backwards, throwing all his books onto the floor with him. Though he wasn't fast enough. The 3 of them stood there, each armed with a rifle and hunting knife. The centre man was much more imposing being a good foot taller than the other two who seemed tiny in comparison. The giant lunged forward hitting Gustav in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking Gustav clean of his feet as he collided with the wall and then with the ground. His head spinning he looked up trying to fathom what was happening, everything was going too fast. Trying to get back to his feet the scrawnier looking man on the right kicked him hard in the shoulder, completely decking him. Gustav hit the wall hard as he start coughing. The other two had left the room, they were scouring the place. Pulling out draws and throwing paperwork everywhere. What were they looking for? Angry yells could be heard from outside his room as the larger man once again entered clearly infuriated about something. He grabbed Gustav by his arm dragging the man to his feet before dragging him into the living room. Kicking him in the back of the leg he forced Gustav onto his knees. Angrily yelling at Gustav about something, though Gustav had no clue. His head was spinning and he was losing consciousness quickly. The larger man turned to the scrawny man from earlier, yelling something about kicking him near the head or something. Gustav puzzled as the chaos ensued about him, trying to piece what they were looking for. Money? He could just hand it to them. Clothes? Well they just threw his everywhere. Tech? Well they ignored his PC.

Rapidly the larger man once turned again to Gustav, this time he was gently slapping him in the face. This slightly brought him back to his sense as he locked eyes with the ski mask. 'Where is it?! Where is it Flug?!' He barked at the semi conscious student. Flug? Why did he know his name? Oh. These weren't regular home invaders. No. These particular criminals were also magi, or at least knew of magecraft then. The realisation quickly sinking in Gustav gulped.

'W-where's w-w-what?'Gustav tentatively asked, afraid of being kicked again. The man looked at him almost in mock amazement before promptly punching him in the gut causing him to throw up. The bile burned at his throat as his eyes stung and wept.

'Where's your fucking book?! All Flugs have one don't they?!' The giant yelled at him. That was true, all members of the Flug family had their own personal tome upon which their magic crest was implanted. This allowed the family to record their crest without it ever losing power. It also meant these books were rather powerful, and could fetch a good price. A very good price. Gustav's mind started to race, he may not be a good magus but at least he was smart. Only magi would know about this, in particular magi from large and influential families, it wasn't something the Flugs just shared after all. There was but one issue however, since Gustav knew no magecraft he was not given a book. His family refused to give him one.

'I-I-I d-don't have o-one,' Gustav spluttered honestly, almost pleading, 'I'm that awful of a mage my family refuse to give me one I'm telling the truth!' He begged the man that was towering over him.

In response all the man did was laugh, in fact it's fair to say it was borderline hysterical laughter. 'Hear that boy's little Flug here says he hasn't got one?' Suddenly his emotions flipped, in an instant he deadpanned, right hooking Gustav in the jaw. Breaking it. Gustav hit the ground like a dead animal. The sudden outburst even caused the other two men in the room to flinch. Gustav sobbed, it hurt. It hurt so bad it was unreal. Bruises already forming as the impact was enough to even caused a nosebleed. The giant picked him up by his hair causing Gustav to wail in pain as his hair was pulled from his head.

'Where is it faggot! Where is your fucking book Flug!' the giant hissed. He was beyond furious now and it was terrifying. The other two men were starting to panic as the man's outburst only increased. Pointing his gun at the two 'Don't you fucking bail now!' he threatened. That was enough for the pair to go stiff. Pointing the rifle at Gustav he once again threatened the now bloody pulp that was becoming of the poor man. Gustav couldn't open his left eye it had completely swollen and his bleeding lips made it hard to talk or even breathe. Looking up at the man in a pleading fashion.

'I dont have one,' he cried 'and even if I did it wouldn't be here. It would be in a vault.' He tried to reason with the man. Suddenly turning calm the giant looked at him, ordering the other two to lift Gustav into the air he told them to search him for a key. The men patted and prodded him only producing his apartment key before they threw him back to the ground. The two then went off to search the room yet again in pursuit of a key.

'This would be so much easier if you were just honest from the beginning,' the man laughed in a joking tone as he knelt down by Gustav. The poor boy was now a crumpled mess on the floor. Once the men came back however his mood soured as they couldn't produce a key. 'Where is it Flug?' Gustav remained silent. The man kicked him hard in the gut causing Gustav to yell out in pain. 'Come on Flug tell me!' he kicked the boy again. Gustav still remained silent. 'Don't play dead Flug!' The man gripped his hair yet again causing Gustav to cry out in pain.

'The kitchen! It's in the kitchen! Behind the boiler! Gustav begged them to stop. The man let go of his head. 'Wasn't that hard was it Flug?' the man jested. It was a lie though. There was indeed a key but it was only his locker key, Gustav had kept it there to stop his roommate eating his lunch during studying. He just hoped it would make them leave, give him time to call the police. The man walked into the kitchen pulling out the key, taking one look at it his rage overcame him. Punching a hole in the boiler door he turned back around, heading for straight for Gustav he picked the man up by his throat and pinned him to the wall.

Choking the man as he did so, he proceeded to knee Gustav in the groin causing his to howl in agony.

'You think I'm fucking joking Flug! You think I'm fucking around?' The man was ballistic, his spit like napalm against Gustav's skin. The pain was causing him to black out, he couldn't keep conscious much longer. Suddenly all three men jumped back as Gustav slumped to the floor gasping for breath. Using what little energy it had his magic circuits burst into life, his arms and legs glowed a deep azure as lines traced up his body. A last ditch effort maybe the activation of his circuits would scare them? He couldn't use magecraft at all and it hurt badly to activate the few circuits he had. His nerves firing, pain blistering as he attempted to rise to his feet. As if on cue as he managed to flick his head up, a red band burst across his neck. A blinding crimson light filled the room as his magic circuits burnt. Taking one step forward suddenly his vision went black. What happened? What was that sound? Was that a gunshot? He slumped to the ground feeling very cold.

The three men in turn panicking and backing away. The larger man, the ringleader had fired at Gustav. With a shotgun round he hot a hole through Gustav throat causing the boy to splatter against the wall as his vocal cords covered the wall. Not like this. Not when we hadn't accomplished anything. He was so young. He hadn't lived his life yet. He hadn't fallen in love. He hadn't made any friends. His blood sprayed into the air as it painted his once white walls red. The light slowly fading from his eyes he looked back at the three men. The 2 smaller ones clearly horrified, terrified of what was happening. He couldn't quite tell what the big one was thinking though. His life slowly fading he couldn't help but sob like a child. He didn't want to die. Not yet. He couldn't give up.

'Will you accept the contract?' A soft voice cut through the chaos. Who was it speaking to?

'Gustav Flug, will you accept the contract?' the soft voice asked yet again. Against his better judgement Gustav listened, vision fading completely as he did so.

'Yes'

A white light rapidly illuminated the room, quickly blinding the three men. On the wall behind Gustav a circle was materialising. The blood that has once stained the pristine tiles was slowly bubbling and pulsating as it formed a seal. Before the 3 men could properly react the circle suddenly lunged forward as figure burst out from within it. Almost as if it was crawling out from within the wall. Its skin was pale as snow, contrasting with its glowing scarlet eyes that seemed to pierce through to the very souls of the men. Its skin was lined with gold patterning. Its slim arms were adorned with shimmering gold armour, the armour almost skin-like in nature. It's body was clad in a black bodysuit that had seemingly burnt away at the chest revealing a ruby that protruded aggressively from its chest. Standing before them its full majesty came into view. Its legs from foot to thigh were clad in the same shimmering gold skin-like armour. The gold magnificently glowing. Golden earrings hung from his like that of royalty. A black plume scarf was wrapped around its neck, its fluffy and feather-like texture a large contrast from its other features. Attach to the scarf was a red ankle length cape that had seemingly ignited and was on fire. Completing his ensemble the figure had shoulder length hair in a very striking shade of red. Its fringe swept to the side giving it the visibility it desire.

It's scarlet eyes glowed and burned as it stared down the three men before slowly making its way forward.

'I am Rider and you have attempted to kill my master. If you leave now peacefully I shall spare your life.' The figure offered the three men. The large one in return opened fire on Rider but to his horror the bullets merely bounced off his body as if they were made of rubber. With time to react Rider lunged forward his cape igniting as the bottom of it started to morph becoming that of a wolf-like creature. The wolf swung forward bearing its fangs as it did so, flames billowing from its mouth. In one fell swoop it bit the head of the man that had fired, leaving the other 2 to sob and cry. One even urinating himself as they both turned to run, Rider watched as the pair jumped out of the window to get away.

Turning around Rider picked up Gustav in his arms, placing his fingers to his neck. It would seem you don't have long left at all master he sadly stated as he comforted the dying boy. He had mostly bled out by now and he couldn't breathe properly his throat was too damaged.

'Well then there is no time to waste Rider,' A voice cut in. It was Ruler. He appeared next to Rider pulling out several gadgets from is coat as he inspected the wounds Gustav had endured. 'I cannot have a master pass before the war has even begun Rider, that would be a breach of my duties.' Ruler stated as he started pressing random pads and little instruments all over Gustav's body. Gustav had been unconscious a while now due to blood loss and pain. Materialising a needle Ruler started to rejoin torn flesh as he dexterously rejoined vocal chords and cartilage. To Rider's shock many arms suddenly sprung from underneath Ruler's coat, all slim and mechanical in nature. They entered Gustav's body as they went about repairing tissue and rejoining sinews. All Rider could do was watch as Ruler set to work.

4 hours passed before Ruler was finally complete. Gustav looked as good as new though there would still be damage, his magical circuits had been completely burnt in his attempt and would take longer to recover, something that needed proper rest with a proper leyline nearby to supply mana especially as Gustav couldn't use his. Scooping Gustav delicately in his arms Rider thanked Ruler.

'You need a proper leyline Rider and so will Gustav. Come stay at the Clock Tower with me whilst he recovers, the leylines in London are flooded so you will recover much quickly than you would here in Cologne,' Ruler expressed. With no reason to doubt Ruler, Rider accepted. Turning to face Ruler he passed Gustav over to Ruler who dissipated with the boy in his arms.

Rider arrived at the Clock Tower, appearing before Waver which gave him a fright. Ruler has explained the situation so he showed Ruler to a guest room before taking to see Gustav. Gustav was fast asleep in bed, his body aglow as the leylines cleansed and rebuilt his systems.

'I know may not be the time now Rider but you both you and Gustav have been registered as the third pair participating in the war.' With an affirmative nod Ruler left the room leaving the two in peace.


End file.
